A Thousand Miles
by kaybabyx3
Summary: in two diffrent states. miles away. two people take the journey of a life time. through every bump in the way. *trailer inside* TxG.
1. Trailer

Some people are meant to be together…

_Troy and Gabriella durning the 'Start of Something New'_

Others lead the way.

_Chad is asking Taylor to prom. _

And then theres Troy and Gabriella.

Two Hearts.

Miles away from eachother.

When they're lives suddenly take a drastic turn.

"_I'm pregnant…" Gabriella sobbed_

Everything Changes.

"_Babe it will be okay." Troy sothed his crying girlfriend. _

With one life on the line.

"_Gabriella you still got that life to live for!" Troy said agitatied. "Everythings gunna be okay!"_

Decisions will have to me made.

"_Gabi you really need to think about adoption!" Maria said raising her voice "I can't stress that enough!"_

People learn stuff they never knew.

"_I thought I knew you better than that Troy" Gabriella mumbled._

And one life can bring everyone together.

"_Brie" Troy said taking her head in his hands "I love you" He choked out. "So much!" _

"_I love you too." _

**Staring… **

Vanessa Hudgens as _Gabriella Montez_

Zac Efron as _Troy Bolton_

Monique Coleman as _Taylor McKessie_

**And **

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danfourth

**In **

_A Thousand Miles. _


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy :] **

_Positive_. Gabriella gulped and tears started to flow from her eyes. She was a collage freshman at U of A and was pregnant. Very shakily she picked up my phone and dialed Troy's number. By the thrid ring came his very cocky but lovable "Talk to me"

"T-troy?" Gabriella stuttered out sobbing even more.

"Babe whats wrong?" Troy asked she could tell he was starting to worry.

"I need to go to Los Angeles we need to talk." Gabriella said neverously.

"Okay when will you be here?" He asked aniouxly.

"In two days" She said twiddling with the pregnancy test in my hands.

"Alright I'll see you then. Okay?"

"Yes. I love you"

"I love you too baby girl." Troy said, showing the soft side to him.

"Bye" After she herd him return the 'bye' Gabriella herd the dial tone. Immediately she opened her laptop to find a plane ticket to Los Angeles. Not caring how much it cost at the time she bought the ticket within five minutes for tomarrow morning. Rushing into my closet Gabriella grabbed her over night bag and packed my pajamas and cloths with a big sweat shirt. Running into her attached bathroom, and since she still lived at home her bathroom was also attached to her older brother whose looking for a house,she grabbed all or most of her tolietries. Well she must have been overly loud because her brother, Alex, walked into her room with his arms crossed.

"Gabi what are you doing?" Alex asked looking at me suspisiously.

"Uhhh." Gabriella probably looked like a deer in headlights right now "I was going to visit Troy" She grinned sheepishly.

"Ohh okay" He walked towards her his arms still crossed "No specific reason?"

"Umm no" Gabriella said slightly nervous.

"Really?" He asked "This wouldn't be one of the reasons would it?" He asked showing her the pregnancy test in his hands.

_Shit._ Gabriella silently cursed herself for leaving the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. "Maybe" She said slowly. "But please don't tell mom and dad. Please I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"I won't tell them that's your job. But one question. Why Gabs?" Alex asked somewhat disapointed.

"I dunno Alex" Gabriella said sitting on her bed "I mean Troy was leaving and we knew we wouldn't see eachother for a couple months and it just happened." She could feel a tear slowly sliding down her cheek and wiped it.

Alex walked to her bed and hugged her "Its gunna be okay."

Gabriella started to cry again "Not its not." She cried harder "I'm really scared." He didn't say anything, he just rocked her slowly back and fourth and rubbed her back.

- -

Gabriella sighed and leaned into the airplane seat looking at the sky and the clouds on the otherside of the tiny window. Slowly closing her eyes she set her hands on her still flat stomach and remembered the night that happened a month ago.

_The night before Troy had to leave for Los Angeles he had showed up on Gabriella's balcony. Gabriella already saddened because he was leaving and was gonna be so many miles away from her was extatic because he showed up and she didn't have to be alone. Her parents were on a small business trip and Alex was visiting his recent girlfriend. With out even say 'hey' or 'hi' Troy immediately engulfed her in a hug and an earth shattering kiss. Gabriella responded to the kiss within seconds, between Gabriella and Troy they have had many make out sessions but never had one that heated. Troy lightly pushed Gabriella backwards onto her bed. Moving down to Gabriella's necck and nibbled at it before slightly sucking on it. Gabriella supressed a light moan and tangled her hands in Troy's hair. Troy moved back up to her lips and played with the hem of her shirt before Gabriella said 'take it off'. Troy swiftly took it off and moved his hands under her lace bra to caress her breast, Gabriella has yet supressed anther moan before unbuttoning Troys shirt and slipping it off his arms to revele his washboard body. Scrapping her hands across it Troy swiftly took off Gabriella's shorts to show her already wet lace panties. _

"_Baby you soooo wet" Troy whisphered in Gabriella's ear making her giggle. _

_Gabriella moved her hands below his belt and felt his erection "Look who's talking, Wildcat" She said in a low sexy whispher which sent Troy practically over the edge. Gabriella arched her back as Troy unclasped her bra and massaged her breast and gave her a full mouth kiss on the lips. "Troy, babe I need you" Gabriella moaned. Troy quickly slipped off her panites before plunging one finger in her and kissing her from her shoulder up to her lips._

"_Brie…." Troy moaned as he pumped his finger in and out then quickly slipping in anther finger making Gabriella gasp, giving Troy the perfect opportunity to slip his tounge into her mouth. Soon enough Gabriella spilled her juices over Troy's fingers. He slipped out his finger and put them into his mouth sucking them clean. _

"_Baby your wearing too much." Gabriella said slippingher thumbs on the band of his boxers and jeans before slipping them off. "Troy…" Gabriella breathed out "I want you" Troy immediately placed himself in her entrance before completely entering her. Gabriella slowly let tears slide down her face falling into her ears._

"_Baby…do you want me to stop?" Troy asked kissing Gabriella on her cheeks to clear her tears. _

"_No…" Gabriella said. The pain eventually turning into pleasure. "Harder" Gabriella moaned soon feeling Troy pick up her pace. _

"_Babe" Troy grunted "I'm almost there" Gabriella moaned. "Cum with me" Gabriella attempted to nod and so reached her peak. Troy soon enough removed himself and collapesed ontop of Gabriella proping himself onto his elbows and giving her a tender kiss._

--

Soon enough Gabriella was at the baggaged claim grabbing her bag and walking out of the airport. Getting in a taxi and heading to her destination. _USLA. _

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**So heres a somewhat preview…if you want me to continue review please!**


End file.
